


pretty face

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Curly Shepard Needs A Hug, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Feminine Ponyboy Curtis, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was like a bully in his head and he just wanted to shoot it yet no matter how times he tried to get over pony, he just couldn’t. he was too damn pretty for his own fucking good.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Kudos: 11





	pretty face

curly really wished he knew what happened when ponyboy hit sixteen. his figure became more feminine, he grew into his looks, he bleached his hair back blonde but now it had silver tint in it, he found his style in clothes and became more comfortable with himself. now don’t get curly wrong he’s very glad pony is confident now but his feelings hit him like a bus. he always caught himself looking longer then he should, thinking about him almost all the time. he felt like a someone with a school girl crush all over again.

he knew if pony’s brothers ever found out they’d hand his ass to him, thats the only reason he’s being quiet about it. if he didn’t have two older brothers he would of just went up to him and told him all about it, watch him blush and get all flustered.

thats another thing, pony has never dated anyone before, not that he knows of anyway. the kid is too oblivious to see it somebody has feelings for him, once some dude named ashton asked him out and pony just said as friends, poor fellah nearly walked away crying.

but putting all that away, the voice in curly’s head would keep him awake at night. ‘you’re not good enough for him.’ it was like a bully in his head and he just wanted to shoot it yet no matter how times he tried to get over pony, he just couldn’t. he was too damn pretty for his own fucking good. but that voice in his head is the only thing that’s keeping him from making a fool of himself in front of ponyboy and maybe everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> notice how it’s inspired by a cavetown song;)


End file.
